Technical Field
The present application relates to a power supply device, and particularly relates to a power supply device that is operable in different output modes.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies in the field of devices related to servers and data centers, different types of servers or data centers have different power supply requirements, and the power supply of the server or data center also needs to provide a wider range of output voltage for powering the server or data center.
In addition, with the rise of awareness of environmental protection and energy conservation, how to improve the conversion efficiency of the power supply device while satisfying the power supply requirements of the server and the data center is a research goal in the technical field.